Bergen
Bergen ist die zweitgrößte Stadt Norwegens, sie liegt im Fylke Hordaland. Der ursprüngliche Name Bergens war Bjørgvin, das „Wiese zwischen den Bergen“ bedeutet. Wikipedia: Bergen (Version vom 23.05.2016‎) Beschreibung Neben Trontheim und Oslo war Björgvin (Bergen) einer der Hauptsitze der norwegischen Königshöfe. Bereits unter dem ersten norwegischen König Harald Schönhaar (872-933) wurden seine Königshöfe bei Ask, Alrekstad, Njardey und Fittjar (um das spätere Bergen herum) genannt. Nach Angaben in den Königssagas der Heimskringla wurde Bergen 1070 als Björgvin („Bergwiese“) von König Olav Kyrre gegründet. Ab dem 12. Jh. war es norwegische Krönungsstadt; später wurde es in dieser Funktion von Trondheim abgelöst. 1360 eröffnete in Bergen ein Hansekontor (Tyske Bryggen). Bergen wird zwar oft als „Hansestadt“ bezeichnet, war jedoch nicht gleichberechtigte Mitgliedsstadt, da es Städten, in denen Hansekontore lagen, verboten war, Hansestadt zu werden. Königshof Vom dem Königshof in Björgvin, den Eystein I. Magnusson zwischen 1107 und 1111 nutzte, lesen wir, dass das Hauptgebäude zweistöckig, mit einer Vorhalle und einer oben umlaufenden, über den unteren Stock ausladenden Laube (svala) samt Säulchen und Rundbogen versehen war, dass er Rauchöfen hatte und dass eine monumental ausgestattete Treppe in den Laufgang der neben ihm liegenden hölzernen Schlosskapelle der Apostelkirche hinunterführte. Um das Hauptgebäude lagen die Ökonomiegebäude, wie Küche (eldhús), Boothaus (naust) usw. Dieser norwegische Königshof wird als „die prachtvollste hölzerne Herberge in Norwegen“ beschrieben, war aber schon vor dem Ende des 12. Jhs. baufällig und wurde von den Baglern (der Partei der Geistlichkeit) 1207 niedergebrannt. König Inge II. Baardsson (1204-1217) errichtete gleich einen neuen Königshof mit zwei nur dem Namen nach bekannten Hallen, der Sommerhalle und der Weihnachtshalle, samt einer Sunnivastube, denen bald die prachtvolle steinerne, noch existierende Haakonshalle (1247-1260), in gotischem Stil erbaut, folgte. Gilden und Gildenhaäuser Aus Bergen ist das Marfu gildisskáli (Gildehaus) überliefert, während die Gilde St. Jetmunds (Edmunds) in dieser Stadt kein eignes Lokal besaß, sondern ihre Zusammenkünfte in der oberen Halle der Apostelkirche hielt (nach 1300). Hoops. RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 259 (Gildehaus) Handelsverkehr * Siehe auch: Nordischer Handel des Hochmittelalters, Norwegischer Handel Der norwegische Handel des Hochmittelalters (ca. 1050-1250) konzentrierte sich allmählich auf die Städte, vor allem auf Bergen, das bald der Mittelpunkt des Stockfischhandels wurde, so dass die nordländischen Fischer und Bauern mit ihrem gedörrten Fisch dorthin anstatt ins Ausland segelten. Um 1190 fanden sich eine solche Menge Stockfische in Bergen, dass es jedes Maß und jede Zahl überstieg Anonymus de profectione Danorum in Terram Sanctam. Hrsg. Langebek, Scriptores rerum Danicarum V 341 ff.. Schon am Ende des 12. Jhs. war Bergen eine der bedeutendsten Städte Nordeuropas. Der Kardinal Wilhelm von Sabina, der im Sommer 1247 Bergen besuchte, sagte, dass er nie in einem Hafen so viele Schiffe gesehen hätte Sturla Þórðarson, Hákonar saga Hákonarsonar (c. 255) in Icelandic Sagas and Other Documents Relating to the Settlements and Descents of the Northmen on the British Isles - Vol. 4 (Internet Archive), ed. by Gudbrand Vigfusson, Rerum Britannicarum medii aevi scriptores, 88, 4 vols (London: H. M. Stationery Office, 1887-94). English translation by G. W. Dasent.. In einer Beschreibung von Bergen um das Jahr 1190 heißt es, dass die Stadt geschmückt sei mit einer königlichen Burg und mit Reliquien der Heiligen, dass sie volkreich sei und Überfluss habe an Schätzen und Waren aller Art, die Isländer, Grönländer, Engländer, Deutsche, Dänen, Schweden, Gotländer und andere Nationen herbeiführen Anonymus de profectione Danorum in terram Sanctam. Langebek, Scriptores rerum Danicarum V 341 bis 362. Interessant ist die Bestimmung eines norwegischen Gesetzes von 1316, wonach in Bergen eine städtische Behörde alle eingeführten fremden Waren ankaufen und zum Einkaufspreise an den König, Geistliche und die städtische Bürger wieder ablassen solle (s.a. Gewerbeverfassung (Nordeuropa)). Hoops. RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 248. (Gewerbeverfassung, § 7.) England und Heiliges Römisches Reich Unter den in Bergen genannten fremden Kaufleuten waren die Engländer am zahlreichsten. "Sie genossen", heißt es, "schon seit der Gründung Bergens Vorrechte". Deutsche Kaufleute waren wegen des Weinimports von der norwegischen Regierung nicht gern gesehen. In einer von König Sverre im Jahre 1186 zu Bergen gehaltenen Rede heißt es: : „Wir danken für die Anwesenheit der englischen Männer, die uns Weizen und Honig, feines Mehl und Tuch zugeführt haben, nicht minder danken wir allen Männern, die uns Leinwand, Flachs, Wachs und Kessel zuführten. Wir rechnen zu diesen die von den Orkaden und Hjaltland (Shetland), von den Färöern und von Island gekommen sind, und alle anderen, die uns Dinge in dieses Land geführt haben, die die Leute nicht entbehren können und die diesem Lande gut tun." : „Aber was die Deutschen angeht, die hierher in Fülle und mit großen Schiffen gekommen sind und Butter und dürre Fische zur großen Verödung und Benachteiligung des Landes davonführen wollen, wogegen sie Wein feilhalten, der sowohl von meinen Kriegsleuten wie von Städtern und Kaufleuten gesucht wird - aus diesem Handel hat sich viel Übles ergeben und nichts Gutes... [ ] ... Darum sage ich den Südmännern viel Undank für ihr Kommen und dazu, dass, wenn sie Leben und Güter behalten wollen, sie sich bald aufs schnellste von hier fortmachen, denn ihr Treiben gereicht zum Nachteil uns und unserem Reiche." Ausweitung des deutschen Handels Im Lauf des 12. Jhs. nahm der deutsche Handel immer mehr zu. Selbst das ferne Maastricht unterhielt mit Dänemark und Norwegen Verbindung. Hauptsächlich waren es jedoch Kaufleute aus Sachsen, Westfalen und den Rheinlanden, die mit dem westlichen Norwegen und mit Bergen verkehrten. Der Zisterziensermönch und Chronist Caesarius von Heisterbach (ca. 1180-1240) erwähnt den Handel der Kölner mit Norwegen. Der Verfasser der in Bergen (ca. 1225-1250) geschriebenen Dietrichssaga nennt als seine Gewährsmänner Leute aus Bremen, Münster und Soest Thidriks saga af Bern, hrsg. v. Bertelsen II, 237 f.. Auch die Verbindung von Hamburg mit Norwegen ist sehr alt. Erst um die Mitte des 13. Jhs. werden Lübecker und Schiffe aus den zuiderseeischen Städten und aus Utrecht, die sog. Umlandsfahrer, in Bergen erwähnt Hákonar saga Hákonarsonar c. 256 Hansisches Urkundenbuch (Internet Archive). Bearb. von Konstantin Höhlbaum, Verein für hansische Geschichte. 11 Bände (1876 und 1939). Digitalisate des Hansischen Geschichtsvereins. Bd. I, Nr. 356, 366, 390, vgl. Nr. 411 f.. Damals hatten die Deutschen auch schon angefangen, in Bergen den Winter über zu bleiben. Hoops. RdgA. aaO. Bd. II, S. 436 f. (Nordischer Handel, § 52). Quellen * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. III, S. 86 (Art. Königshöfe; § 19.) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Norwegen Kategorie:Stadt